


Web

by marzichan



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: AU, F/M, Superstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:18:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marzichan/pseuds/marzichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of Jake's disastrous attempts to seduce Vriska. Superstuck AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Web

**Author's Note:**

> Superstuck is a Homestuck AU based in a world where supervillains and superheroes are a common sight. In this AU, Jake is both a supervillain called General Terror and the son of the infamous Lord English. You can find out more by visiting [this page.](http://generalterror.tumblr.com/faq) This story was originally posted [here](http://generalterror.tumblr.com/post/15287263733/continuation-of-this-noncanon-no-matter-what) on Tumblr.

(( continuation of [this](http://anarchygoddess.tumblr.com/post/15177792598/all-of-his-attempts-of-hitting-on-me-are-down) ))

No matter what you tried to say to her after that, she just laughed harder. It was incredibly insulting, not to mention a strong blow to your ego. You were honestly trying your best to seduce her! It’s not your fault that your best is apparently also hilarious.

You leave her there on the floor, where she fell after laughing too hard—a literal R.O.F.L. right in your very own lair. Ugh! You stomp upstairs, your feelings hurt, your masculine pride most definitely in shambles. The injustice of it all makes you want to cry.

Not that you would! You are still the mighty villain General Terror. But if you just so happen to poke your eye while taking off your glasses, you doubt that even the most snarky hero would deny you a few tears of pain.

You retreat to your room, pulling off and shutting down your flashing computerized skull-helmet only after you’ve closed the door behind you. You set it aside on your dresser and take care of the cape next, unbuckling it and letting it fall to the floor. The gloves you toss on top of your helmet, frowning unhappily at the growing pile of your discarded ensemble.

The next thing to go is the pair of pistols tucked in the holsters at your hips. You sigh, taking a moment to admire the weight and size of the guns in your hands before setting them down as well. The shorts you swap out for the boxers and t-shirt you usually wear when you sleep or when you watch movies with Otto.

Your plan should have worked! You combined a lot of sexy things into one appealing package, but she just laughed at you instead. It doesn’t make sense, not one bit. You flop down onto your bed, huffing and mumbling threats and concealing a sniffle into your gentle embrace of your pillow. Whatever. You know you are the sexiest villain in this city! Male villain, anyway. Vriska is surely the loveliest female villain out there.

You wish she took you more seriously.

Lost in your morose thoughts, you don’t notice when the door opens.

“Jake?” You can almost hear the ‘8’ in her voice, and you wince. Blast it all, you forgot to lock the door! Now what?

You bite your lower lip—which is not hard to accomplish, given your noticeable overbite—and then put on what you consider to be an aloof expression. “Come to laugh at me some more, have you?” You don’t look at her but instead keep your gaze trained stubbornly on the wall.

The bed dips when she sits down beside you; you don’t give in to the temptation to look at her. She sighs, the sound full of frustration, and pushes your shoulder lightly. That finally breaks your determined stare-off with the wall across from you, and you glance up at her with what is hopefully a displeased grimace on your face.

Too bad just you’re pouting.

“Jake, what the hell even WAS that?” She rolls her one working eye, but the scornful edge to her voice apparently doesn’t keep her from settling down beside you. Soon she’s laying on her stomach in mimicry of your own pose, giving you one of her _looks._ The sight of her frowning at you like that only makes you pout more, and you huff softly, returning your gaze wall-ward.

“I wanted to seduce you.”

She snorts, thankfully managing to restrain herself from cracking up again. “Seduce _me_? What were you even thinking!”

“That you’re a beautiful cerulean-wearing gal I would quite like to know more intimately!” You fire back, your temper sparking. You’ve had enough of the derision in her voice.

But she doesn’t step her bitchiness up another notch. Instead, all you get is a startled “Oh.” and then the silence between you resumes.

You feel rather than see her begin to soften, her shoulder relaxing against your own. “You’re such a dumbass, Jake. If you wanted to seduce me, then why did you think wearing that stuff would do the trick?”

“Because skulls and guns are sexy, and who doesn’t love capes or short-shorts—” She cuts you off there, rolling her eye yet again as she places her finger again your lips. You have a feeling you’re still not understanding the real problem here.

“Those are things _you_ find sexy, stupid. If you wanted to get ME turned on, you should have used things I like. Duh.” Oh. When she says it like that, it really seems so simple. Maybe you were being foolish after all.

You fidget, uncertainly, but before you can muster up the courage to ask her what kinks get her all hot and bothered, she moves her finger from your mouth to your jaw, turning your head toward her. “!” She leans in and kisses you without any preamble, the entire gesture a lot smoother than you could have ever probably accomplished on your own.

She pulls back first, and you feel dizzy, warmth fluttering through your veins as if you’ve shared a few drinks with Tipsy Gambit. Is that a hint of blush you spy on her own cheeks, or are you merely imagining things?

“The next time I come over here,” she tells you, taking advantage of your stunned silence, “I’m going to bring stuff to tie you up with. Would you go willingly into a spider’s web, Jake?”

Your own eyes gleam with excitement and anticipation. Oh ho, so this is what your lovely lady fancies then? You would be glad to indulge her, provided she’s willing to mix some firearms into her routine.

“There’s nothing that would make me happier.”


End file.
